Idol's life and lovelife
by sweetypie17
Summary: Mikan was an ordinary girl before. It was her first time to fall inlove. Guess what will happen. Because of this love, she will do anything to get closer to him. Big change in life. From an ordinary beautiful 2nd year student, to a Super idol.
1. meet the characters introduction

_HI!!! It's me again!!! It took me so long to make another story because we had our exams… :) anyway… I hope you will enjoy this story…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IDOL'S LIFE AND LOVELIFE**

A young girl who studies in Atashi High School named Mikan Sakura is beautiful, yet dense.

**ATASHI HIGH SCHOOL**

"Konichiwa Mikan!" Anna greeted

"Konichiwa!" Mikan greeted back

A boy from a different class suddenly popped out of nowhere and was holding a bouqet of rose and chocolates.

"M-m-mikan. K-konichiwa." The guy said

"Uhm. Sorry if I offend you, but, do I know you?" Mikan asked

"I'm actually Jin Hemady. I'm from class 2-C." Jin introduced

"Nice to meet you Jin-kun!" Mikan said with a smile

"These are for you." Jin said as he extended the flowers and chocolates to Mikan.

"Arigatou! But, why are you giving this to me?" Mikan asked

" A-ano, can you be my

RING!! RING!!! RING!!!

Jin was cut when the bell rang which signals them to go back to their classrooms.

Anna sighed witnessing how dense Mikan is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume and Ruka are studying in Yozora High School. They are an Idol. In the Idol Industry, they are called "Duo Rock Star". They are very popular especially to the girls.

**YOZORA HIGH SCHOOL**

The duo arrived at Yozora High school. Their bodyguards are blocking their fans to clear the duo's way.

"Natsume-kun! Please be my boyfriend!" A girl shouted

"Ruka! Let's eat lunch together!"

"You're so handsome!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Ne, ne. Natsume, do you have someone special?" ruka asked

"What's with the topic?" Natsume asked irritably

"N-nandemonai." Ruka said

**CLASSROOM**

"AHH!!! The duo is coming!!" One of the girls shouted

When the duo went inside their classroom, all the girls are lined up holding letters, boxes, etc.

"Ohayou natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" their fan's greeted

"Ohayou!" Ruka greeted

As usual, natsume was just listening to his iPod and did not bother to greet them back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1. sorry if it's short because it's just an introduction. I hope you will wait for the next chapter. :)_

**SWEETYPIE17**


	2. surprises

_Hi! It's me again! Chapter 2! I'll make this chapter long since my 1__st__ on was short! Enjoy:)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IDOL'S LIFE AND LOVELIFE**

**MIKAN'S HOUSE**

"Mikan! Mikan! Come down now dear! Breakfast is ready!" Mikan's mom shouted

"One moment please! I'm just fixing my hair!" mikan replied

_After 5 minutes……. DINING TABLE_

"MOM! I really love your cooking!" mikan shouted

"Want a second plate?" Yuka asked

"Sure!" mikan said

"Mikan, dear. You know that my work keeps my schedule hectic, right?" yuka said

"Yes, of course. Wait a minute, why are you telling me that?" mikan asked curiosly

"I know that you already made friends after we migrated here from England. I will be promoted and will have to go to a place near my work place." Yuka explained

"WHATTTT!!!! B-b-but how about anna?! Minna?! My school?!" mikan panicked

"I already bought a mansion and I already talked with Yozora High School which will be your school." Yuka said

(A/N: In this story, all of them are filthy rich…P)

"Hai. When will we be moving?" mikan asked while sighing

"The day after tomorrow and you will be starting to go to Yozora next week." Yuka replied

"WHATTT! Why are you rushing?! Can't it be next next week or next month?!" Mikan objected

"I can't do anything. The company told me to move as soon as possible. Finish your food now and go to school if you don't want to be late." Yuka said

"Hai!" Mikan answered

**ATASHI HIGH SCHOOL**

Mikan went inside her classroom. She did not greet her classmates since she was envisioning the new life she will have when she move. Anna got worried and talked to her.

"Mikan, daijobou souka?" anna asked

"Kinda." Mikan whispered

"I know you Mikan. What's wrong?" anna asked

Mikan started to cry and told Anna the story.

"Mikan, if I'm really a friend of yours, you will never forget me. I will always be in your heart. And what are cell phones for if we cannot use it to communicate?!" anna told mikan

"Thanks." Mikan hugged anna

**THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW**

"Mikan! Are you finish packing your things?" Yuka asked

"I'll be going down in a minute!" Mikan replied

"Ok! I'll be starting the car now. Just go and get all your things and go to our car." Her mom said

"Ok!" mikan shouted

**NEW MANSION**

"Good afternoon Oujosama!" the servants greeted

"Wow!! Mom, isn't this mansion to big for us? And the servants are too many!" Mikan told her mom

"It's just fine! If you want, you can bring your new friends over." Yuka said

**YOZORA HIGH SCHOOL**

It's mikan first day in Yozora High School. Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom and signaled the students to go back to their seats.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student! Please welcome her!" Narumi shouted

He signaled her to come in. When Mikan went inside the classroom, she caught the attention off everyon INCLUDING THE DUO.

"Ohayou minna! I'm Mikan Sakura! Please take care of me!" mikan said with a warm smile

"Okay Mikan, please sit on the empty seat infront of the duo." Narumi said to mikan

"Duo? Huh? Who's the Duo?" mikan asked innocently

The whole class was surprised. Everyone knows all about the duo.

"You don't know them? Really? Very surprising! May I request the duo to please stand up and introduce themselves." Narumi said

Ruka and natsume stood up.

"Konichiwa! I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga! We are called the duo because of our career. It's really surprising that you don't know us." Ruka explained

"OHH!!! I remember Anna blabbing about a singer called duo. So, it was you. Now I know! Nice meeting you ruka-kun, natsume-kun."

Mikan occupied the seat infront of the duo and classes has begun.

**AFTER CLASSES**

Mikan was fixing her things when she suddenly dropped a pencil and accidentally stepped on it which caused her to fall. Ruka saw this and tried to call her, but unfortunately, they both fell on the floor.

"Ahhh!!! Ruka! Gomenasai!" mikan apologized

"Oi. Little girl. Is that you way on getting the attention of ruka?" natsume said getting pissed off

"What do you mean! Natsume BAKA!" mikan shouted

"Who are you calling BAKA?!! Natsume countered

Mikan tried to stand, but she fell again. She sprained her ankle. Her 2nd fall caused so much pain which results to her tear. Natsume saw this and said.

"Hey, what's with you?" he asked

"N-nandemonai" mikan replied

Natsume saw the swelling of her ankle. He came near her and carried her bridal style and brought her to the clinic. Mikan was surprised, but manage to say…

"Arigatou Natsume-kun." Mikan said

She was healed and was released after. She went to a fountain with a bench beside it and spend her time singing songs. The duo and it's manager was walking and suddenly heard the song and stopped.

_moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenuke tonde iku  
donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi ha tsuyoi  
dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo_

The duo were surprised cause they didn't know that Mikan could sing. Their manager went to mikan.

"Konichiwa! I'm Ms. May Futaki! You can call me May. I heard you singing. What was that song?" may asked

"I was actually the one who composed it when I was young. G-gomenasai if you didn't like my voice." Mikan said while noticing that the duo was also there

"I Love your voice! I so pleasing to the ears! Mikan, right?" may asked

"How'd you know my name?" mikan asked

"If I'm not mistaken, this two are your friends. Do you love to sing?" may asked

"Yes! Ever since I was a child, I always sing with my family." Mikan replied

"Do you want to have a career in singing? This is my calling card and go to the address written there. The duo will escort you after class tomorrow and both of you will be fetched by a limo at the front gate." Yuka said

The duo and it's manager left the surprised Mikan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_As I promise. This chapter was longer! Please keep on reading and waiting for my other chapters! Thanks to all of the readers!_

**SWEETYPIE17**


	3. welcome

_Hello!! This is the 3__rd__ chapter! Hope you like it…. :) Special mention for hotfudgelover for helping me with the idea._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IDOL'S LIFE AND LOVELIFE**

**MORNING**

"Konichiwa!" Mikan greeted

All of the boys began to become paranoid and keeps on asking nonsense questions. Suddenly, the duo came and looked at the crowd in the middle of their classroom. They went near it and saw Mikan. They pulled her out of the classroom and talked to her.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" ruka greeted

"Ohayou! Thanks for helping me awhile ago!" mikan smiled which made both ruka and natsume blush

"No problem. I guess your already popular even though you haven't been debuted." Ruka said while giggling

"She popular because of her ugly face." Natsume said plainly

Mikan got pissed off and shouted back.

"Who did you call ugly?! If I'm ugly, what do you call yourself?!" mikan shouted

"Handsome. That's why I'm very popular to the girls. Unlike that disgusting face of yours." Natsume replied

"Whaat did you say! You're an arrogant jerk!" mikan shouted back

"Hey! Hey! Will you guys cool down? And Natsume, our class will be starting and we haven't told her anything yet." Ruka retorted

"Hn. You tell her." Natsume said

"Hai! Uhm, Mikan. Later, after class, you need to meet with the president of the Younha company. They would like to debut you as an idol because they think you have a potential." Ruka explained

"What?! That look has a potential?! Do you need glasses?!" Natsume said

Mikan heard what natsume said clearly but didn't bother to shout back since she knows that it will never lead to something good.She just replied to what ruka said.

"Wow! Thanks! Just lead me to where it is later." Mikan replied

"Actually we will be fetched by a limousine later at the front gate." Ruka said

"Ok!" mikan replied

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

_CLASS HOURS_

**AFTER CLASS**

"Hey Mikan! Are you ready to go?" ruka asked with natsume

"Yeah. Let's go!" mikan shouted

They were fetched by a limousine and inside it, the duo's manager and mikan's FUTURE manager. Ruka was wondering why mikan wasn't shouting about how wonderful a limousine is.

"Mikan, why aren't you like those other new idols shouting how great to ride a limousine?" ruka asked

"Well, actually, we have our own limousine. If' you like, you can visit me home!" mikan invited

"Oi! Ruka. Did you forget that we are studying in a private school and filthy rich students are natural?" natusme reminded ruka

"Hehe.. I forgot. Gomenasai!" ruka said

**YOUHNA COMPANY**

They were welcomed by the other employees and was lead to the president's office.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mr. President. Ms. Mikan Sakura has arrived." The employee said

"Tell her to come in." the president ordered

"Ms. Sakura, you may now come in." The employee said

"H-hai!" mikan was nervous

She went in and sat on a fluffy sofa.

"Good Morning." They both greeted

"I'll go straight to the point. I want you to be part of our company and be debuted as an idol. Are you interested?" the president asked

"Yes!" mikan answered enthusiastically

"That's the spirit! We will be having the contract signing later." The president said

"H-hai!" mikan went out of the office and sat beside natsume and ruka went to buy drinks

"sigh… I hope my decision wasn't wrong." Mikan said to herself but natsume heard it

"If it is wrong, we'll be here for you." Natsume said

_Matte! Why am I talking to her this way. This is not me! Natsume thought_

Mikan was shock by the sudden change of attitude of natsume towards her.

"A-arigatou. Natsume-kun." Mikan replied

_I think he's handsome if he is not the Mr.Arrogant. mikan thought_

_Awkward Silence_

"Hey Mikan. Do you like Ruka?" natsume asked

_Why am I asking her? I don't even love her? Or do I?! Natsume thought_

"W-why are y-you asking me that? And I don't love him more than friends." Mikan answered

_Why am I getting nervous? Do I love ruka? No! of course not! But I think I'm falling inlove with natsume. Mikan thought_

_Ok. I give up. I know I'm a playboy but I think this girl captured my heart. I admit it. But how am I going to tell her? Natsume thought_

**CONTRACT SIGNING**

"Good evening everyone. I am tsubasa and this is misaki. We will be your host for the evening. As we are having our banquet, we will also have a contract signing between Mikan Sakura and the Youhna Company. Enjoy your selves!" tsubasa and misaki entertained the guests

The duo, Mikan, the president, May and Director reo are eating on the same table. They were having some chit-chats with each other.

_1 hour had passed…._

"Konichiwa! It's us again! Now, you will be witnessing the contracting signing between Mikan Sakura and Youhna company!" misaki explained

"May we request the president and Ms. Mikan Sakura to please go up on stage and sit on the table up here." Tsubasa requested

"We will also be having a press conference after the contracting signing. Thank you." Misaki said

The president and Mikan went up the stage. The president took a folder and took the paper inside it. He gave it to mikan and gave her a pen. Mikan signed. They both hold the paper and took each side. The press was taking pictures.

**PRESS CONFERENCE**

"Ms. Sakura, is it true that the duo and you are studying in the same school and are classmates?"

Mikan eyed the duo before answering "Yes, we are studying at Yozora High School and are classmates."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Natsume's eyes twitched as he heard the question.

"N-nandemonai!" mikan answered

"What do you feel that sonner or later, you will be debuted as an idol?"

"I am happy that I have the chance to make people happy by entertaining them." Mikan replied

"Since the duo and you are like together 24/7, does your relationship with either Natsume or Ruka?"

The president spoke. "since the questions involve the duo, may we request Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi to please go up the stage and help Mikan Sakura on answering the question."

The duo went up on stage and sat on both sides of mikan and so, mikan is in between them.

"U-uhm, ano, the question you asked. Nothings going on between us." Mikan asked

"Mr. Hyuuga, do you have someone special?"

"Yes."

Everyone was shock and was not expecting that reply. Mikan was really hurt cause she know that it's not her.

"Is she from the Idol Industry?"

"Yes. I won't tell who she is."

"Ok, this question is for Mr.Nogi. Is it true that you are falling for Mikan?"

Ruka was stammering, Mikan was blushing, Natsume felt lika he was stabbed and the staffs, president, manager and director was giggling.

"A-ano. I-it's n-nothing m-more t-than f-friends." Ruka answered

"If it's nothing, then why are you stammering?"

"I am not sta-" ruka was cut when natsume shouted

"It's none of your business!"

"Looks like Mr. Hyuuga is getting jealous. Are you?"

"What me jealous? In your dreams!" he answered

Mikan was getting embarrassed each moment and so, she just drink her water. Natsume felt that Mikan was being embarrassed.

"Sorry, but the press conference is over. Mikan needs to rest. We'll continue this some other time." Natsume announced and pulled mikan down the stage.

**LOUNGE AREA**

"Natsume! Arigatou! I don't know how to react on the questions! Hontouni arigatou!" mikan said

"Hn"

"Natsume. Do you really like someone?" mikan asked while blushing

"Hn. Why?" nastume said while blushing but he hid it under his bangs

"N-nandemonai. Please excuse me. Thanks again." Mikan said then run away

_Why am I feeling pain? What if it's me? Of course that's impossible! Stop dreaming Mikan! You'll just get hurt even more! Mikan thought while crying_

_Why can't I confess to her?! Is it this hard? Natsume thought_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Wow! It's a very long chapter! Hope you like it! Reviews are highly appreciated!_

**SWEETYPIE17**


	4. let go or not?

_WAH! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was bored and I finished watching an anime first before creating this chapter! Hontouni Gomenasai Minna! Hope you will like this chapter:)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**IDOL'S LIFE AND LOVELIFE**

"Ohayou May! Ohayou Duo!" mikan greeted

"Ohayou! Well, good thing your early today." May said

"Huh? Why?" mikan asked

"Mr. Hiroshi will be coming later and would like to talk to you." May explained

"Mr. Hiroshi? Huh?" mikan asked idiotically

"Oi! Ne, Hountoni de Baka?! Are you sure you have no clue who he is?!" natsume said

"Mr.Hiroshi? I never heard of him before? WHO IS HE?!" mikan shouted while running like a little girl around the room

"Mr. Hiroshi is a popular composer and producer. He would like to debut you as a singer. He would like you to sing his newly composed song." May explained

"Yatta! I feel so energetic today! This will be my first project!" mikan exclaimed

"Baka! You're always energetic as ever! Stop shouting or else my ears will be bleeding in no time." Natsume retorted

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" mikan got pissed

"Baka." Natsume replied coolly

"Arrogant jerk!" mikan replied

"Ugly." Natsume answered back

"Hey! You two! Please calm down. We are inside the companies building and you're disturbing the workers!" ruka demanded

"Hmph! I'm going to take some walk at the garden. Just call me if May will need me." Mikan said then went out of the room.

**GARDEN**

The wind made the flowers dance. Mikan saw a sakura tree and leaned her back on it. She was feeling some weird emotions inside.

"_Why is Natsume too harsh on me?! I really wanted to be his friend! Is it that impossible that?!" _Mikan thought

Mikan started to cry. She remembered the day during the press conference.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mr. Hyuuga, do you have someone special?"_

"_Yes."_

_Everyone was shock and was not expecting that reply. Mikan was really hurt cause she know that it's not her._

"_Is she from the Idol Industry?"_

"_Yes. I won't tell who she is."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Maybe I should let him go. After all, he's really popular and I might get hurt even more if I continue hoping that he'll like me back" _Mikan thought

**LOUNGE AREA OF THE COMPANY**

"_Dammit! Why do I always tease her? Why can't I admit it infront of everyone that I love Mikan?!" _natsume thought

Natsume hit the sofa with his fist. Ruka was shocked. He never saw Natsume this serious and angry before.

"Natsume, daijobou? Why did you punch the sofa?" ruka aked

"Nandemonai. I'll Just go for some fresh air outside." Natusme stood up

"_Why am I feeling guilty for some reason?" _natsume wondered

Preoccupied by hi thought, he just walked and walked and didn't know where his going. When he was back to reality, he suddenly saw a brunette under the sakura tree. He went near her and sat beside her.

"W-What are you soind here?!" mikan asked

"I just want to get some fresh air." Natsume said

_Akward Silence_

"Why is your big-mouth not talking?" natsume teased

Mikan did not reply. Natsume was shocked.

"_What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" _ natsume thought

"Oi! Daijobou de suka?" natsume asked

"Kinda. It's just that somethings bothering me." Mikan replied

"What is it?" natsume asked

"_Natsume's being nice to me again. Maybe I should ask his opinion if I should let go, but he should not know that it's him!" _mikan thought

"Ne, Natsume. What if you love someone and she doesn't love you back, will you let her go and give up?" mikan asked

"_She loves someone? Who's that bastard?! I'll kill him!" _natsume thought

"Of course not! I'm not that weak. If you really love a person, you will do anything and will always fight for that love." Natsume answered

"But, if you put your hopes up, Isn't it that you'll just get hurt even more?!" mikan asked

"Getting hurt is part of falling inlove. If you're not ready to be hurt for your love one, your love is not faithful and true." Natsume replied

"_Dammit! I should not give her this kind of advice! I should make her give up! But, Why is it like I should give her this kind?" _natsume thought

"Arigatou! Natsume-kun! I never thought that an arrogant bastard like you can help me with those kind of confusion." Natsume teased while giggling

"Hn."

_RING! RING! RING!_

Mikan's cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" mikan answered

"Mikan. Please go back inside. Mr. Hiroshi has arrived." May explained

"Hai!" mikan replied

"Ne, Natsume! Mr. Hiroshi has arrived. I'll be going ahead! Thanks once again!" Mikan said then ran back inside.

"Hn."

"_I really wonder how I fell for a girl like you." _Natsume thought

**INSIDE**

Mikan went inside the office.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hiroshi!" mikan greeted

"Good Afternoon! You're so polite and very beautiful!" Mr. Hiroshi complimented

"Argiatou." Mikan said

They sat on a couch and were drinking juice while discussing Mikan's debut.

"So, are you willing to sing my songs?" Mr. Hiroshi asked

"Hai! It's my pleasure sir." Mikan replied

"Ok. Ms. May, can we use the recording studio today?" Mr. Hiroshi aksed

"Yes, it's vacant. I'll just tell the workers to prepare for the recording." May said

They all stood up and were leaving the room. Mikan was the last one to leave and before she could step out of the room, she heard Natsume speak.

"Oi! Gambateh ne." natsume said while hiding his blush under his bangs.

"Arigatou!" mikan replied

Natsume smiled. A very rare and pure smile.

**RECORDING STUDIO**

"This will be your first try. Goodluck!" Mr. Hiroshi said

_1….2….3… Start_

**BLEEDING LOVE**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen (ohhh)_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground   
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  


Natsume was staring at Mikan. Mikan was singing with a closed eyes, but she opened it and was looking on those crimson eyes. Their eyes met and each were captured by each other.

_  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
_

"Why is she looking at me?" natsume thought

"Why is he staring at me?" mikan thought

_  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace   
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you   
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love   
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  


Mikan closed her eyes once again and kept on singing.

_  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing (ohhh)  
You cut me open and I..._

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

When she opened her eyes, a crystalline droplet fell from her eyes. Natsume was surprised to see that she was crying. He was the only one who saw because the others were listening to her voice with their eyes closed.

**BACK TO THE OFFICE**

"Great job Ms. Sakura! Awesome! You got it perfectly on your first try! We will be processing the launch of your cd! We will also be preparing for your music video." Mr. Hiroshi said

"Arigatou gozaimasu! It's my pleasure to work with you!" mikan exclaimed

Natsume and Mikan were left inside the room. There was an awkward silence. Natsume broke it.

"Oi! Why were you crying awhile ago?" natsume asked

"N-Nandemonai." Mikan said

"You're really a baka if you're crying for no reason." Natsume replied

"For your information, I did not cry for no reason you jerk!" mikan retorted

"Then what is it?" natsume asked

"A-a-ano. U-uhm. NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" mikan shouted and was ready to leave the room when suddenly a hand took her wrist and pulled her then………

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_If you want to know what happened, Wait for the next chapter!!!_

_sweetypie17_


End file.
